


Sister Picks the Music

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Sister!Reader, just goofy family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The Winchester's sister wants to play her music... and her brothers hate that they love it.*Song mentioned in fic is "Rumour Mill" by Rudimental.





	Sister Picks the Music

Long car rides with your brothers were almost as torturous as being in Hell itself. And you would know. Dean and Sam usually chatted about past one night stands, random monsters they ganked which usually ended in some sort of heated competition, or didn’t talk at all. You usually sat in the back seat, directly behind Sam, staring out the window, bored as fuck.  
The music, although you loved it, made you crazy as well. Sure, you had grown up listening to Led Zeppelin and Bob Segar, but you needed something more upbeat. Something less… monotone.  
“I don’t care if this coven kills me. Nothing is going to keep me from a case in sunny, blonde chick infested California. Sammy, we need to help these poor, innocent women. They need us.” Dean gripped the steering wheel, eyes flicking back from the road to his brother.  
“Dean, we’re going to California to take out the coven. That’s it, dude.” Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled the cassette out of the car’s cassette player and inserted another one.  
“Hey, Sam, do you still have that iPod connector?” You tilted your head as you leaned forward, almost hovering over your middle brother’s shoulder.  
Sam turned to you, an eyebrow raised. “Um, I think so.” He rummaged through the glove compartment, catching Dean’s attention.  
“Woah, woah. iPod? In my car? Um, no. Driver picks the music, sweetheart.” His hand patted the small plastic case that held his beloved cassettes. “We’ll get you some headphones next time we stop.”  
You rolled your eyes at him. “Dean, please? We listen to the same music every time we are in the car. Sam rarely drives and you never let me drive unless something is wrong with both of you. That doesn’t seem fair, does it?”  
Dean glared at you through the rearview mirror. “You’re treading in deep waters, Y/N.” His voice was low and mildly sarcastic.  
“Fine. But you guys don’t even talk to me half the time. You could at least let me listen to a few songs that will keep me awake.” You folded your arms over your chest and leaned back in your seat.  
Sam turned towards Dean, leaning his arm on the back of his seat so he could see you too. “Dude, Dean, she just wants to listen to a few songs. Don’t be a dick.” Sam almost always took your side. He loved seeing his little sister happy, especially at the expense of his older brother’s comfort.  
“Fine.” Dean growled, fixing his gaze on the road in front of him.  
You grinned as you handed Sam your iPod, setting it up so it would play your most recent favorite song. Sam set up the wire before placing your iPod in a small divot in the dash.  
Once the song started playing, Sam smirked back at you, holding in a laugh. He lightly bobbed his head, feeling the beat as he studied Dean’s response.  
Dean snarled as Sam danced and you singing along. “C’mon, Dean. You know you love it!” You watched with satisfaction as his fingers lightly tapped on the steering wheel, contradicting his harsh scowl. “Let it flow through you,” you whispered as you nudged his shoulder playfully.  
After a moment, his scowl turned into a light smile as he tapped a little harder on the top of the steering wheel.  
“I have to admit, it’s kind of catchy.” Dean smiled back at you, taking his eyes off the road for a moment.  
“I don’t even care about what they say,” you sang along, nudging both of your brothers. Sam wiggled in his seat, always being the more carefree of the two Winchester men. His hands tapped on his lap and the side panel of the door as he danced to the beat of the music. He rolled down the window as he turned the music up. Dean did the same as he waved his hand in the wind.  
You laughed as Dean started bobbing his head like a pigeon, making silly faces and you all danced to the music. Sam attempted to sing the lyrics be obviously didn’t know, butchering them horribly and making both you and Dean laugh hysterically.  
This was how you loved spending long car rides. Watching the rare smile cross your oldest brother’s lips as Sam, your prankster brother, egged him on. Moments like this were rare, but they made what you did for a living that much less scary, less painful. And it was memories like this that made it easier to watch your brothers nearly fight to the death on almost every job.  
It was memories like this that made your little family happy.


End file.
